such a troublesome love
by cheong-sa
Summary: Shikamaru and Erin have been dating for three years but why is he suddenly avoiding her and who was the person he was talking to on the phone."..It's just so hard to leave her"
1. troublesome

A/N I really don't know much about Naruto so bare with me on this. This was a request from a friend so erm yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I stirred in my bed. I was continuously hearing let it die by 3 days grace. Dammn it, I looked for my phone I found it and answered my voice still groggy.

"Erin where are you?" I heard my boyfriend of three years ask

"I've been waiting for you since one o' clock"

I looked at the clock I was two o' clock and I was supposed to meet Shikamaru at the mall at one.

"Oh babe I am soo sorry. I lost track of time I was-" I began thinking of some excuse

"You were sleeping weren't you?" he interrupted

"Ehhh, well… Heheheh. About that." I said laughing sheepishly

"Erin you troublesome woman you'll be the death of me."

"Mmmmm that can't be 'cuz u won't die it will be to troublesome for you."

"yes that is true. So troublesome woman hurry and get over here." shika said playfully

"Kay!!!" I said hanging up

I rolled out of bed and after a warm shower I put on a pair of loose dark jeans a black and purple checkered tee with black and purple with Mrs. Shikamaru written on the side of the boot. I grabbed my wallet, phone, a breakfast bar and my keys. I jumped into my black on purple Cadillac Escalade and drove to the mall. As usual I found Shilkamaru with his head on his hands sleeping.

"And you call me troublesome." I snorted

"that's because you are." he replied yawning

I rolled my eyes

"Yeah well your one hell of a troublesome man." I said looking in to his eyes seeing as now hes gotten up

"And your one hell of a troublesome woman but my trouble some woman." he said his eyes shining with laughter.

I walked around the mall happily while Shikamaru walked behind me carrying my bags filled with all things Gir muttering things about troublesome women. We met back at my apartment and I invited him inside (I mean that in more ways than one).

"Babe, you know I love you right?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder

"Yeah. I love you too." he replied I sighed in content falling into a light doze.

A while later I felt him lift me and walk out the room. I figure he had to use the bathroom. I then heard hi in a light voice talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey it's me. Yeah she's asleep. I know I need to but-" he said he was cut off by the person on the other line

"It's just hard I can't leave her alone I know that I have that thing with you Ino but-"

Shikamaru said

"Ino calm down I'll be there tell the baby I said hi. Yeah, I'll leave now. It's just we've been together for three years Ino, I love her a lot. Alright, bye." Shikamaru said

I heard him re enter the room and slip on his jeans and tee. He left shortly after he didn't kiss my forehead like he usually would.


	2. love

Erm I just tryna get this done for my friend it 5 am and I've been up since 12 pm yesterday. Erin you better like this!!!

Disclaimer: is this really necessary?(cop with teaser walks out) I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Ch.2 love

It has been three weeks since I over heard Shikamaru's conversation with that Ino woman. I walked gingerly into the candy store. I felt dumped and I needed chocolate. I then saw Shika with a long haired girl who was holding a newborn baby in her arms. Shika was making cooing sounds and shaking a heart shaped box of chocolate and shaking the box around and making funny faces.

" Ah Shikamaru." the girl laughed

"Yes Ino." shika answered

My eyes narrowed and brows furrowed together. So that was Ino so was that their child?

My eyes burned and I turned and walked away.

My cell rang. It was Shikamaru. I answered hesitantly.

" hello?"

"Yes I want to talk to a troublesome woman."

"Oh my well if that's the case then you've got the wrong number." I replied

"Are you sure for I believe this is the number for the troublesome woman Erin."

"I heard she became less troublesome when her boyfriend left her for someone else."

"So she had another boyfriend other than I?"

"Of coarse not only you but you did break up with her."

"when did I do this?"

"You were going to leave her for that Ino woman."

He laughed then

"Me? Leave you for Ino? Never!" Shikamaru said

"Ino is my sister- in- law." he told me

I blinked a few times

"You talked about leaving me." I whispered hoarsly

The line went dead and a firm hand turned me around and I was face to face with Shikamaru.

" I could never leave you it was that well I wanted to take you on this grand date and so I asked her for help but I was always by your side. So I've been planning this for the past three weeks." he said

" What could of caused this grand date- your not being sent off to a deadly mission where the possibility of you returning is close to none, right?" I asked worried

"Noo. Erin will you marry me?" he asked my mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air.

"YESSSSS!!!!!!! YESSS!!!!! OF COARSE I'LL MARRY YOU SHIKAMARU!!!!"I yelled

He smiled and slipped a silver band with small diamonds circulating two larger pieces of diamond. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. His tongue licked my lip begging for entrance which I gladly allowed. We stayed like that until Shikamaru left saying that he'll pick me up at nine. It was eight thirty. Great.

As it turned out the grand date was on a yacht my eyes glistened all of this was for me? When we reached the top of the yacht there was a lone table and candles everywhere. He sat me in my seat and pushed in my chair he was a perfect gentlemen. The food was delicious, we ate the most succulent lobster I ever had in my 20 years of life.

"Shika, why did you do all of this?" I asked wondering why he would go through all of this trouble

"You had told me once that the day you got engaged you wanted to on a yacht surrounded in candles and for him to kiss you fully on the lips and whisper his love to you" he told me

" You didn't do the last to." I pointed out

He stood in his chair and pulled me into his arms kissing me full on the lips.

"Erin Bates you truly are the most irritating and troublesome in the world but I wouldn't change you for the life of me." he whispered I chuckled

"I guess that is what you get for falling for such a troublesome woman." I whispered back

"Indeed but then where would such a lazy man be with out a troublesome woman to stand by his side? Ah! Such a troublesome love we have." he said a hand behind his head.


End file.
